


Clark Gapes for Number Five and Billy

by calizaire27



Series: The World Fucks Kal-El [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Prolapse, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Prolapse, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Sex, baseball bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Basically: Number Five decides to fuck Clark with Billy. Extreme ass play, baseball bat and double penetration.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Clark Kent, Number Five/Billy Batson, Number Five/Clark Kent/Billy Batson
Series: The World Fucks Kal-El [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Clark Gapes for Number Five and Billy

Everything was going wonderfully well. Five's powers were much safer and the boy knew exactly what was the safest way to go to that specific universe where he met the most slutty man he had ever met. With a time and date set, Five teleported to his chosen location. Kal-El's apartment was quite comfortable, despite being cheap, and the superhero lived there as a kind of human, ordinary man. Five was unable to understand this, because at Umbrella Academy everyone was a public figure, being recognized around the world wherever they went. Perhaps it would help to separate things.

His focus soon turned to Kal, who emerged from the room wearing a red jockstrap that highlighted his huge muscular ass, his bristly hair as he looked at the boy with desire. Even with that ridiculous and childish costume, Five still preserved an essential charm that made the Kryptonian's ass blink with hunger, especially when he saw a huge bulge in that shorts.

"And then? Where's the partner that will help me destroy your pussy? ” asks Five, opening his arms dramatically. To his surprise, the boy had just opened the door to Kal's apartment, looking like he already had a key.

"What's up!" Billy smiled. He was a slender, but handsome, green-eyed, handsome man. Five looked him up and down, shrugging.

“Yeah, it should do. I hope you're hung up enough to destroy your asshole. ” Slapping Kal in the face, Five lowers his shorts without delay, exposing his huge cock. Billy's mouths open, enjoying the way his fuck partner was acting (so to the point). "What are you waiting for?" Five asks impatiently, slapping Kal's big ass and making him smile.

In Kal's room, the boys found a real collection. There were countless dildos, vibrators, plugs, as well as a playstation console and countless games. There were also costumes, teddy bears and toys. Putting himself on all fours, the Kryptonian volunteered on all fours, shaking his ass for the boys.

"Fuck me!"

Picking up the lubricant, Five lubricates his cock and, while masturbating, ends up getting scared by Billy's cock. Slim, the boy hid a thick cock, being full of veins and looking like a monster. Five was still bigger, but his cock didn't even compare to Billy's in thickness. Smiling Machiavellically, Five taps his member on Kal's big white ass, brushing the glans at his entrance. Climbing over Kal, Billy sits on the big man's back, opening his buttocks and pouring lubricant into the brunette's pink entrance.

"I'll help you." Billy friendly smiles at his partner, grabbing Kal's huge buttocks and fraying them, better exposing his big ass to the new invader.

Five's swollen, bulbous glans entered with some effort, sliding thanks to the lubricant, making the Kryptonian groan in pain as he closed his eyes. Soon, the boy's member slid inside, while the whore, eager for cock, pranced her ass, her hunger already taking over her body and making the pain go away. Five laughed, slapping the alien in the ass in response.

"Dirty bitch!"

Already quite excited about it, Billy rolls up Clark's ass, playing with his big buttocks. Sometimes he would tighten his buttocks around Five's cock, making him moan delightfully. In between, the wet sound of Kent's sweet pussy echoed through the room as it was opened and furiously invaded by the boy's thick cock. Digging his dick deep into the Kryptonian's ass, Five brushed his pubic hair on that ass, his pink balls swollen with milk. He wanted more.

"It's time to open it!" Five announces, pulling his stick out of that cave and showing his friend the hole he had left.

"So cool!" Billy spits directly into the hole, watching spit slide down the inner walls. "It's huge!"

"Let's make it even bigger with this little monster there between your legs. Ready?" Five asks the partner above Clark.

"Yes. Ready." Clark replies, getting a testicle squeeze inside his tight jockstrap.

"I didn't ask you. You are going to take us both, whether you want it or not." Five responds, sadistic.

Getting off the big guy, Billy lubricates his thick cock, lying on the bed. It was obvious that Domineering Five would be on top. Pulling the cock out of that hot ass, Five indicates what Clark should do. Obeying, the Kryptonian climbs on top of the young boy, who practically disappears under the huge and muscular submissive. Holding and masturbating his new friend's cock, Five redirects him to Clark's limp hole. Swallowing it without any difficulty, the submissive slut shakes his ass on Billy's thick cock, which groans as it hits the Kryptonian's buttocks hard.

"Yeah, fuck my pussy!" Clark screams. Putting the four fingers of his right hand into the alien's mouth, Five fits his cock into Kent's wide entrance. The brushing of the dick in the friend's just made everything even better. Soon, Clark was penetrated by two cock at the same time.

"Milk our cocks, bitch." Five slaps Clark in the face.

Receiving the wonderful sensation of being opened by two big dicks, Clark moans as he feels his asshole blink around the two cocks. With the entrance so stretched, the Kryptonian feels the brush of the limbs inside, as well as the drool that drips from their heads, filling it and flooding his cave.

"Let's fill her with cum!" Billy screams, his cock swelling and pulsing into the hot ass, announcing orgasm.

"Yes! Empty those balls in my pussy!" Clark screams, feeling the powerful jets of sperm flood his wide channel.

Fucking her ass hard, Five starts to come, filling the bitch's ass. Withdrawing the limb slowly, Cinco helps his friend out of Kent's countryside, enjoying the gap left. It was huge, its red edges rolled up, with a hollow hole where the red anal walls and white sperm could be seen perfectly flooding everything.

"Hold it there." Ordered Five, teleporting and returning with a glass, which he leaned against the bitch's anus, slapping his ass. "Push."

With a series of wet farts, the gelatinous, sticky sperm escapes from the loose ass, filling the glass halfway. Spitting, Five offers the glass to his new friend, who also spits.

"On your knees, bitch." Order Five.

Obeying, Clark receives the glass and promptly drinks it all, turning the liquid over and groaning as he does so. Opening a wide smile, Clark takes the two boys' cock, sucking them promptly, rubbing their glands curiously and cleaning them obediently. Satisfied, the two masters caress the black strands of Kent, who smiles, pleased to make his boys happy.

"Well, I'm going." Billy starts looking for his clothes. Five, looking with a mixture of curiosity and creativity, decides that that is not enough to punish Clark's greedy manpussy. He deserved to suffer a lot more than that.

“It is not good enough. We need to leave him destroyed, so that he remembers us every time he tries to sit down. ” Five slaps the Kryptonian in the face, making him smile silly, like a drunk bitch.

"Yes! Please destroy my boypussy! ” he grabs Five's limp member, trying to make him hard again. However, the boy's plans were different. "No, I have something a lot bigger to punish that hole" Five smirks, libertine, looking at a baseball bat in the corner of the room. Clark follows the boy's gaze, seeing the huge baseball bat and he laughs nervously but feeling a chill down his spine of excitement at the thought of being so open.

"I can handle it?" Kent asks.

"You will take it and that's it." Five takes the stick, while Billy promptly takes the tube of lubricant, pouring a huge and generous amount into the stick, which is practically masturbated by Five in order to make it fully lubricated. "On all fours." Orders the boy, while the Kryptonian obeys, displaying an ass already quite judged, with a huge reddish hole, unable to close completely. The way he liked it.

Positioning the club at the alien's entrance, Five pushed the object slowly, being easily swallowed by Clark's wide entrance. Sliding easily, Billy added more lubricant, while Five's hands held the club tightly, pushing it into the sky. Then, Kent the entire length of the club to enter it, leaving only the part of the cable, thinner. Bending down, Billy is surprised at how Clark's firm abdomen distended completely, the grotesque and gigantic volume of baseball bat deforming his insides, poking his insides.

“Fuck, look how broken he is! You can see the whole thing inside it! ” Smoothing the volume, Billy makes Clark groan while impaled by the baseball bat. Moving him in a fucking rhythm, Five stops abruptly, hitting the Kryptonian's buttocks.

“Now Billy and I are going out. We'll be back in a few hours. Don't take that out of there! ” Ordering, Five puts a hand on Billy's shoulder, about to teleport.

"Where will we go?" Billy asks.

"Hawkings, I have two friends there who are going to love fucking this whore."

And then, in a bluish light, the boy disappears, leaving Clark on all fours, with the stick tucked inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Yop, that's right: Number Five will fuck Clark along with Billy, Mike and Will! ♥


End file.
